Ensemble jusqu à la mort
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Henry y James se encuentran en la boda del tío del castaño, la ultima noche que pasaran juntos. SunderHend. Pésimo summary XDDD


**Título****: ****Ensemble Jusqu'à La Mort**

**Autora****: Shad—kun SunderKland.**

**Disclaimer****: Silent Hill No me pertenece.**

**Advertencia****: SunderHend. **

**Inspiración****: Hace unos años, no mucho, una chica bisexual, mostró un video respecto a la homosexualidad… no me acuerdo como era, no la vi completa, pero la mayoría de las partes en éste fic, son del video. No todas, solo ví dos imágenes XDu. Y también varias músicas entre ellas: «Fui de Reik» y «Llueve por dentro de Luis Fonsi». **

**Dedicado a: ****Las locas de SunderHend XD y a las personas del grupo LGTB.**

* * *

><p><strong>«ENSEMBLE JUSGU´À LA MORT»<strong>

_Me encontraba en la fiesta de tío, celebrando su boda. No es de gustarme mucho éstas fiestas, siempre soy el que se queda en un rincón observando a mis familiares bailar. Quizá… Tal vez… si no fuera tan tímido me acercaría a hablar, pero… ahora que lo pienso… soy tímido y callado, no suelo hablar mucho. Antes de venir… pedí permiso a mi tío de invitar a un amigo__, por suerte, me lo autorizó, así no me aburriría, al menos._

—_¿Quieres?— me preguntó mi pareja ofreciéndome una copa de sidra. Estaba muy sonriente el día de hoy._

—_No… gracias— le negué. Dejó la copa en la mesa._

—_¿No bailas, al menos, con tus familiares, Hen? — volvió a preguntarme sin dejar de dedicarme esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene._

—_No… son aburridas las fiestas para mí… ni bailo, ni hablo— respondí dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro__._

—_Aah… ya veo…— musitó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se echaba para atrás, apoyando su espalda en la silla. Nosotros, como también algunos de mis familiares, nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso del club. Allí es donde nos sentábamos a cenar. En el primer piso, es donde se hace el baile — Por eso me invitaste… ¿verdad?_

—_Ajam— asentí._

—_Te entiendo… también suele aburrirme las fiestas, todo lo que hago es acercarme a mis familiares a hablar… con ellos por un rato… — me decía mientras sidra en su copa._

—_«Al menos hablas»— pensé observándolo beber._

—_Aún así… las bodas son bellas…— comentó después de beber, dejando su copa en la mesa — hablando fantasiosamente…— me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa — ¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos? ¿Frente al padre? ¿En una iglesia? — Pausó unos segundos — Tú llevarías el traje de novia — echó en carcajada._

—_¡James! — Bramé, de seguro me habré sonrojado un poco._

—_Era broma…— dijo entre risas, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados ¿Qué miraba? Volteé para mirar… pero… no había nada interesante, lo único que noté es que sólo estábamos James y yo… nadie más — Hen… — me llama serenamente._

—_¿Si? — accedí clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Se acercó a depositarme un beso en la mejilla. Ahora entiendo… estaba vigilando._

—_I love you — me susurró al oído con voz ronca. ¡Dios! Me derrite el corazón cuando me susurra de esa manera… hace que me sonroje y que me devore el calor. Si las personas no fueran tan homo fóbicas, no dudaría ni un segundo en expresar, en público, mis sentimientos hacia James. Sí… se habrán dado cuenta, James y yo somos parejas. Lo conocí en Apartamento Ashfield South, es mi vecino, hará como un año que nos conocemos, es el hijo del superintendente. Todo pasó tan rápido… que parece que fue ayer cuando lo conocí — Eeeh tienes una pelusa aquí — dijo nervioso antes de soplarme en la oreja._

—_¿Qué?— pregunté perplejo._

—_Ya está — se separó rápidamente de mi haciéndome una sonrisa nerviosa. Y yo, mirándolo como un idiota._

—_¿Quién es él? — Esa voz… — Henry Tonwshend…— la conozco perfectamente — ¿Me estas escuchando? — Volteé mi cabeza hacia al frente, era él… mi padre, clavándome sus ojos inundados en furia en los míos. Ha de seguir furioso conmigo. Mentiría si dijera que no entré en pánico al verlo —Te hice una pregunta… ¿Quién es él? — Inquirió, sonaba enojado como si ya supiera lo de James y yo. La relación que llevamos._

—_Eehh— titubeé como un idiota. Estaba paralizado. El estómago comenzó a dolerme del miedo que se estaba apoderando de mi. Traté de calmarme para poder responder sin que se notara algún nervio — Él es James — respondí— mi vecino… James… él es mi padre — los presenté._

—_Es un gusto— sonrió mi pareja extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. Mas mi padre no le correspondió el saludo. Le miró… Le miró muy mal… como si hubiera dicho __**Pareja **__en vez de __**Vecino. **__Sentí miedo… miedo de lo que mi padre podría ser capaz de hacerle a James. Si se entera de nuestra relación… estoy perdido. Muerto._

—_¿De verdad es tu vecino? — me preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

—_Sí… somos vecinos… y amigos…— asentí nervioso._

—_Más te vale— murmuró alejándose de nosotros. Se encaminó hacia una mesa y allí tomó asiento._

—_Parece que sigue enojado contigo — musitó James mirándome preocupado._

—_Sí… — me levanté de mi asiento, los nervios estremecían mi estomago._

—_¿Vas a algún lado? — preguntó curioso mi pareja._

—_Al baño… _

—_¿Te acompaño?_

—_Sí… — James se levantó de su asiento. Nos encaminamos hacia la escalera. Sentía un escalofrío correr por mi espalda. Sabía muy bien que mi padre me estaba mirando. No lo vi… pero lo sentía — Te envidio — le dije a James cuando entramos al baño._

—_¿De qué?— preguntó curioso y confundido._

—_Tu padre valora tu felicidad. Puedes ser lo que quieras… Bi, Homo, Trans, Hetero, Metro sexual… ¡Lo que tú quieras! Siempre va a valorar tu felicidad… mi padre no… — inconscientemente, recordé esa noche que tuve una discusión con mi padre. Fue una noche lluviosa, lo sé, porque era las dos de la madrugada y yo lloraba desconsolado bajo la lluvia. Me había echado de casa._

—_Solo dale un poco más de tiempo, Hen… — me dijo acariciando mi castaña cabellera — Mi padre necesitó un largo tiempo para comprenderme… — despidió un largo suspiro falible entre nostalgia y melancolía. Ambos, para mí, sonaron igual — También se molestó conmigo cuando le dije que era bisexual._

—_¿Ah si? — pregunté sorprendido. No me había contado eso hasta ahora._

—_Sí… — sonrió nostálgico — Fue una época difícil… no quería hablarme… ni verme… hasta tuvimos que vivir en un apartamento distinto hasta que se calmó — volvió a sonreír divertido… una sonrisa que me decía ¡__**Ánimo!. **_

—_Eso haré — le dije. Quizá James tenga razón. Quizá… con el tiempo, se le pase y comprenda que mi felicidad es más importante._

—_¿Vas a ir al baño?_

—_No… sólo quería estar lejos de él — Eso era, cuando habíamos llegado al baño, el dolor de estómago se fue. Desapareció._

_Salimos del baño, nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño sillón que había ahí. Nos sentamos y mirábamos a las personas, a mis familiares bailar, hablar y reír. Tan entretenido estuve mirándolos que parece que me habré quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos. Caí a la realidad cuando una música lenta comenzó a adueñarse del club. ¡Qué extraño! Digo… en las bodas que he estado jamás pusieron una música lenta…_

_Y ahora que la escucho… ¿Qué música era esa? Se me hace que la escuché hace mucho… en una película… ¡Ay! ¿Cuál era?_

—_¡Qué hermosa música! — Comentó James dedicándome una sonrisa tierna — Es irresistible — se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia mi — ¿Bailamos? — me preguntó._

—_No… no podemos… nosotros — antes de que dijera algo más, James me señaló con la mirada dos pares de chicas bailando… ¿amigas? No parecían — Está bien — le sonreí y correspondí su mano. Perdiéndonos entre las personas, nos pusimos a bailar. Su mano derecha posaba sobre mi cintura, su mano izquierda en mi mano. Mi mano izquierda rodeaba su cuello y mi mano derecha entrelazaba su mano. Un paso adelante, atrás, derecha, izquierda. Todo era mágico. Ésta boda no me pertenece pero me siento como en ella. Y esa canción… ¡Ah!¡Ya la recordé! ¡Titanic! Sabía que la había escuchado en una película. Es hermosa. Esa hermosa canción y James a mi lado el mundo es perfecto, nada malo ocurrirá. Todo lo gris se pinta de rosa. Sólo somos nosotros dos… el Yin y el Yang, el Sol y la Luna, la naranja completa, la mitad que los dioses griegos separaron según la teoría de Aristófanes con respecto a Eros. Sólo nosotros dos, marido y… eeh… ¿Hombre?... sí, marido y hombre, por mal que suene, para mí suena hermoso. Me acurruqué en su pecho. Oía los latidos de su corazón que parecía una bella melodía. Él me encerró en sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. ¡Dios! ¡Qué tierno es!_

—_I love you, Hen— me dijo tiernamente._

—_Y yo a ti — le repliqué._

… … … …

_Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Nos despedimos de los novios y salimos del club encaminándonos hacia el auto. Estaba oscuro, la calle estaba vacía._

—_¿Quieres dormir solo o acompañado? — me preguntó James sonriéndome juguetón._

—_Acompañado — respondí abrazándolo._

—_¡Henry! — Oh… Dios… Mío… no quiero ni mover mi cabeza pero tuve que hacerlo. Mi padre estaba frente de nosotros, mirándome furioso. James y yo no sabíamos qué hacer, ambos estábamos abrazados de una manera que no parecía ser un abrazo amistoso. Nos quedamos mirando a mi padre con terror por un rato._

—_¿S—Sí? — accedí luego de un largo rato volviendo a entrar en pánico. Desde ahí, todo pasó rápido. Mi padre sacó una pistola de su espalda. Una bala atravesó la cabeza de James. Mi padre huyó, James se desplomó pesadamente al suelo y yo, quedé impactado… — No… — No es verdad lo que acaba de pasar, fue un sueño… ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! No tiene que ser James el que está tirado en el suelo derramando sangre de su cabeza, tiene que ser otro, cualquiera menos mi pareja — ¡James! — me acluquillé. Levanté su cabeza. Dormía serenamente… eternamente — ¡James, no! — Zamarreé su brazo — Despierta… por favor… — rompí en llanto, esto no tenía que estar pasando. Me aferré a él — My Lover… no me dejes… — susurraba, suplicaba. Besaba una y otra vez su frente manchando con su sangre mi boca, como si los besos lo harían revivir —No me dejes…— repetí como no sé cuántas veces. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? Veníamos tan bien… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... ¿Por qué lo mataste, padre? ¿Por qué? Siempre me dijiste que puedo llegar a casa con una mujer u hombre… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo mates en mi presencia? ¿Tanto quieres verme sufrir? El día en que te arrepientas y me supliques perdón será tarde, por que no estaré en éste mundo para perdonarte. Ya no me verás nunca más. No correré a mi cama a ponerme a llorar hasta que mis lágrimas se acaben._

_No me verás sufrir. Directamente, no me verás. _

_Me verás sin vida, porque es destino de James y mío __**Estar juntos**__ y ni tú ni la muerte nos va a impedir estarlo._

_Moriré… pero no a petición tuya, padre. Muero por James, porque sin él, no puedo ni quiero seguir viviendo._

_**«FIN»**_


End file.
